


The Red Prince

by Lidashen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Folklore, Ghosts, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Spirits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: Im Jaebum inherited the soul and power of a 1000 years-old Vampire Prince in order to live, and now everyone is after him for blood. But he himself is now known as The Supreme King of the Mortal World, Sobyeol. The one who vanquished monsters and deadly lurkers of the night in both the human realm and the realm of Valsia, together it is the Mortal World.





	1. The Transition

Im Jaebum was a regular university student that reside in Seoul, South Korea. He lived by himself in one of those traditional houses. It was an inheritance passed it down from his Ancestors. He inherited not just the house, but the whole traditional village in Seoul after turning eighteen, but only recently moved in. He was forced to move in when the apartment building he lived in collapsed when he was out on errands one day. He  didn’t like the Hanok Village much because it was old, and he thought it was an abandoned eerie place. The place is old but not eerie as he thought, it was a famous tourist spot in Seoul. Much of its businesses practically fed him after the whole Im Family disappear one day and only he was left alive. There was a caretaker named Yushin that resides in the main house to take care of him. Jaebum’s job now is to take care of businesses around the Village and the rest of the district. Along with the Hanok village, he also received a mysterious blank bamboo scroll and a needle-like sword. The sword was long and has a 3mm in circumference blade with a very very pointy end.

Jaebum naturally viewed these items as such ancient artifacts and never bother to question further where they came from. He thought they were meant for show, thus displayed them among old books and bottles in a glass case in the common room. And that caretaker Yushin was an unpredictable man. He appeared one day, disappeared the next. On the day Jaebum was severely ill and needed someone to take care of him, that old man disappeared.

Jaebum came down with the severe flu, one that aches his whole body, and made him coughs up blood. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, but just that his body was reacting violently to some form of a virus. He went to the doctor a few days ago to get a checkup, but the doctor told him it was just the normal flu. She gave him ibuprofen for treating his aching body and flu medicine to calm down the fever, but it had gotten worst. It hurt so bad that he collapsed on the floor of the hallway. His vision became a haze as he slipped in and out of unconsciousness.

He saw a pair of feet and reached for it while uttering, “help…please.” The man crouched down to his level and stared straight at him, “h…help me…” he managed as best as he could, asking for help. The man cocked his head to the side and smirk. Jaebum’s arm collapsed and he fainted.

 _“Do you want to live?”_ The man whispered when Jaebum slipped into dreamland.

“Who are you?” Jaebum asked, standing in the middle of a frozen lake.

 _“The Red Prince.”_ He answered.

“Who?” Jaebum asked again. He felt his feet being stabbed with ice and looked down to see himself barefoot, standing on ice. The wind blew by and he shivered.

_“That depends on you.”_

“What?”

_“Who I will be, depends on the route you chose.”_

“What do you mean?” Jaebum panted. He felt his heart about to burst out of him.

_“Choose, we don’t have much time left.”_

“What do you want me to choose?” Jaebum asked in panicked mode. He looked around the huge lake and its surrounding to find ranges of mountains.

_“To live, or die?”_

“Huh?” Jaebum gulped. He turned around and saw a dead tree a few feet away from him.

 _“To live, or to die?”_ The man repeated, _“Hurry boy, to live, or to die…to live or to die!”_

Jaebum heard the repetition of the phrase and saw the ice cracking on the base of the tree. The cracks traveled out, making its ways over to him.

_“To live, or to die?”_

“Live!” Jaebum shouted as the cracks traveled closer to his feet, “LIVE! LIVE!”

 _“Very well…”_ The cracks retracted itself.

Jaebum looked again at the tree. It was blooming with red flowers. He looked around and saw at the other end, laid a coffin. Curious, he walked toward it with caution. “The Red Prince,” he read and examined the coffin. It was an old European coffin. It was pitch black and had engravings around the edge, and interestingly it had a hook underneath and chains that go deep down into the lake. He could see it through the foggy ice. “What the…” he whispered.

 _“Listen carefully…”_ The voice spoke, drawling out his words. _“If you want to live, then you have to eat my soul.”_ Jaebum was taken aback by the ordeal, he backed away from the coffin and shook his head. _“It is too late, you have already chosen the route. Or you will live here for eternity. You will never be able to return home, nor will you die and reincarnate. Your soul will stay here, protecting my coffin. But…I will set you free, once you accomplished my goal.”_ The voice said.

Jaebum gulped, staring at the coffin and the tree, and the mountain range. The ice underneath his barefoot, they started to crack again and he panicked and asked, “How do I eat your soul?”

The voice chuckled, and the ice cracked. He jumped out of the way. _“Go to the tree, break off the branch, use it to puncture my heart, when blood seeps out, make sure to drink all of it.”_ Jaebum gasped, refusing to do as told. _“HURRY!”_ The voice trembled, the mountains shook and the ice cracked at different places on the lake. _“We don’t have much time left!”_ Jaebum ran to the tree, broke off a branch, then rushed back to the coffin. He opened it and saw what laid inside was a pale body, chained up. The body had a mask covering its face. Jaebum wondered how he would puncture its heart with a tree branch, but when he held the branch up over the body’s heart, he noticed the tree branch have turned into the needle-like sword that he inherited. Jaebum took in a deep breath, then brought it down deep into the body. The body itself reacted, there was a loud gasp from it and blood gushed out. “Hurry, drink my blood!” Jaebum cringed, closed his eyes and did as told. His headache got worst, and he found the surrounding spinning, then the ice cracked, plunging him deep into the ice cold lake.

“AHH!” He shot up from his futon and coughed up blood.

_Meow~_

When Jaebum looked up he saw a black cat sitting in front of him, watching over him. And he cocked his head to the side, wondering, when did they have a cat? He saw himself on the futon and wondered who put him there, but concluded that it must’ve been Yushin. “Yushin! Yushin?” He called, but no answer. He gasped and felt his heart beating at an exceedingly fast rate, yet he felt comfortable and much better than before. He stared at the cat, “What happened to me?” He asked it.

_Meow~_

The cat answered as if it understood him.

“Was that real?” He asked. The cat got up and walked over to the window, forcing Jaebum to pick himself up and drag himself over to open the screen doors, revealing the lake that he was just in, “I am still dreaming?”

_Meow~_

The cat turned back and the screen doors closed itself. When Jaebum reopened it, it was the view of the courtyard.

“I see you have awoken. Welcome back, your Highness.” Yushin bowed.

“H-huh?” Jaebum gasped, fainted once again, but the cat caught him before he landed on the floor.

“Good catch, Mark.”

The cat have transformed into a young man named Mark, “Will the Prince be okay?”

“It will take a while for the full transition, but he will be fine. We will just have to look after him with utmost care for the next few days. With that being said, I still have some errands to run. You and the others will have to take care of him.” Mark nodded. Yushin left, but returned to remind him of one other thing, “Tell Bambam to not go outside, it will rain heavily tonight, and the demonic rain sprite is out looking to kill him.”


	2. The Transition II

Three weeks have passed. Jaebum found himself still weak from the event days ago. He had no more nightmare of the event, but continuously slipping in and out of unconsciousness whenever his body tried to get used to the surge of power he had obtained. Of which Yushin mentioned nothing about. Matter of fact, Yushin only came twice a week to check up on him. It further confused Jaebum when he realized the house not just have a cat, but there was a pet snake crawling around the courtyard. Food appeared the next morning when he was sure he ate it all the other night and have no energy left to go grocery shopping or cook.

“Hm…” he sat and watched the courtyard, eating some fruits that he found in the old kitchen, “Why is everything in this place so old? Even the kitchen has to be the traditional way, even the stove is made out of clay, who actually cooks on that stove?” He mumbled to himself, drinking up some tea that had already been made that he found in the fridge. “This tea smells weird, how long has it been in that fridge?” That tea was freshly brewed and made specifically for him. “How did we get such a huge courtyard in the back of the house? Isn’t this place a tourist spot?” Many questions and no one answering him, but the cat meowing once in a while to comfort him. “I ate so much, but why am I still hungry?” He looked at the cat. The cat purred, licked the opened wound on its front leg. Jaebum gulped when he saw the wound on the cat’s leg, where the red skin was exposed. He had the urge to lick its wound and drink its blood, “No.” He shook his head, returning his gaze at the courtyard. The cat purred, sensing danger he picked himself up and left the room.

Jaebum saw the snake slithered around the courtyard in between the bushes and the small garden pagoda and thought of how meaty it would taste, and how its poisonous blood would give him that tingling of burning sensation if he were to drink it, “No. No!” He shook his head violently and asked himself, “What am I thinking of today?” He grimaced when he felt a tingling sensation over his body. All his pulses particularly, they’re throbbing. He felt a colony of ants crawling all over him or spiders with its eight legs ripping through his skin. He cringed and scratched himself. The snake slithered closer to him when it noticed his strangeness. He stopped and stared at it when it came close, hissing at him with its long tongue out. The snake looked straight into his eyes. Jaebum’s iris expanded when he saw through the scales of the snake and saw its blood flowing in its veins. His lips curved into a smirk.

 _“Uh oh…”_ The snake sensed danger and slowly backed away but not as quick as Jaebum’s swiftness. One swoop and he grabbed the snake by the throat. Jaebum’s eyes became more erratic when he realized that he caught his prey. Yet, the snake was not satisfying enough when he smelt and sensed a greater being. The growling behind him, its heavy breath coming closer. And he scented its blood, and at the corner of his eye, he saw it. It growled, walking toward him. He was for a moment enchanted by the shadow of the creature that his hand went numb, allowing the snake to shake itself out of his grip. Jaebum snapped, his iris contracted and he jerked back when he saw a white Lynx in front of him. The Lynx growled and Jaebum slipped into hallucination. He saw spots of lights and dark shadows standing behind the Lynx. Their eyes were salivating over the mystical creature. He heard hisses and looked up to see large spiders with a human face up on the walls, surrounding him and the Lynx. He glanced to the side and saw a Dragon flying about and roaring.

_“The barrier is getting weaker, they’re pouring in.”_

He heard.

 _“I know.”_ Said another voice.

Jaebum grimaced, dabbed his head with the palm of his hand. His headache was getting to him, much worst than before. “Who is speaking?” He wondered to himself.

 _“Prince, can you hear us?”_ The Lynx growled.

A human-like face poked its head out from behind Jaebum, its hands grabbing onto his shoulders. Jaebum felt the weight pushing him down and he couldn’t move. He felt a breezy breath of air neared his neck and he gasped. And he felt suffocated, the room was being filled up fast.

 _“Please let him wake up!”_ Said the Dragon to the Lynx. _“I can’t hold on any longer.”_

The Lynx growled at the many haunted souls in the room to scare them off but they paid him no attention. The dark shadows behind the Lynx grabbed onto its fur, and he roared at them. Jaebum snapped, shook his head and opened his eyes, his iris expanded, the color changed. Blood rushed through his body, pumping his heart and he smirked. His power surged through his body knocking away the yokwe in the room. It reverted the Lynx and the Dragon into their original form, the Cat, and the Snake. Jaebum breathed, he felt much better. The Snake slithered away into the bush while the Cat scowled at Jaebum. Jaebum chuckled at the Cat, _“Fool!”_ The Cat knew, it was not Jaebum. The Red Prince was using him as a vessel and was waiting for the moment when he was the weakest to take over. Jaebum got up and the Cat backed away. Jaebum chuckled, forward to the Cat and said, _“You know, this kid won't survive if you don’t feed him what he thirsts for. For being his retainer, why don’t you be his first meal?”_ The Red Prince suggested. The Cat felt the barrier was getting weaker. He could sense his power returning as the barrier to Valsia weaken, he could transform freely. However, at the same time, The Red Prince’s power was becoming more tremendous. Yet, staying in Cat form would not help. Either way, he would be hurt, but it was better to delay time.

 _“Bambam, destroy the barrier!”_ The Cat ordered. Bambam transformed into his dragon form, flew up to the barrier and break through the enchanted sky. The Red Prince laughed when energy rapidly flowing into him.

 _“Crap!”_ Mark growled, now in his human form, a Paladin.

 _“FOOL!”_ The Red Prince shouted, _“This kid is going to die with all this energy flowing in at once.”_

Mark pulled out his two swords that were engraved with ancient mantras. Bambam descended from the sky in his human form, also a Paladin. He too has two long swords that were engraved with ancient mantras.

Mark pleaded, “Please return to the other world!”

 _“And you two are going to make me? By how?”_ The two of them sang their mantras. The Red Prince laughed, striking Mark first. Mark dodged, flew out to the courtyard. The Red Prince followed. Bambam and Mark rounded him out on the roof of the building. One at each end. _“You must know, if you try to injure me, this kid will be wounded physically.”_

Mark stood sternly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure my young master won’t get hurt.” Bambam gulped, summoning up his power and transferring it to his swords. Due to the barrier being broken, the snowstorm from Valsia rushed through. Jaebum shivered and slipped back to consciousness but found himself on the roof and panicked, he slipped back out of consciousness for The Red Prince to return.

 _“Come then.”_ The Red Prince ordered. This was his only chance before Jaebum return. He could sense that kid wanting to take back control of his body.

“Aaaagh!” Both Mark and Bambam screamed, charging toward Jaebum.

‘HALT!” And all three of them were frozen in time. “Hm…what do we have here? Huli, look, three fools trying to fight it out. And irresponsibly left the barrier opened for the yokwe to come through,” said the girl in the yellow hanbok with long black hair that flowed down her waist. She patted the head of her pet fox. She had been watching them from the rooftop of her house for a few nights passed. “What do you supposed we should do with them?” The fox closed its eyes and looked away.

 _“Little girl, unfreeze me or I will make you his first meal when I break through.”_ The Red Prince warned.

She scoffed and responded, “I’m afraid you’ll be the one to die first, old man.” She rested her face on the palm of her hand. “Times up.” She said after she finished fixing the barrier. Bambam and Mark turned back into their friendlier animal form and fell off the roof. Mark landed on all four while Bambam landed conveniently in the clay water jar. The Red Prince disappeared leaving the unconscious Jaebum falling from the sky. “Huli,” The girl commanded and Huli jumped forward to catch him. Its nine tails expanded when it transformed into its bigger form. The Cat meow when the fox put him down gently with its tails, it bowed then left. Huli went back to the girl and she disappeared after giving the Cat a nod.

After the mysterious girl left, Mark appeared from his cat form, and Bambam broke the water jar when he transformed back into his human form.

“That girl is evil!” Bambam shouted, “I almost died if it weren’t for the water jar!”

“She saved us, and why are you naked? Where are your clothes?” Mark asked.

“Ah,” he looked at himself and said, “It must’ve been the sudden change in energy, my eidolons couldn’t quickly adapt to it.”

“What happened?” Yushin asked after he returned, “Did he appear?” He quickly put down his straw bag and put away his paeraengi (Korean traditional straw hat).

“Where were you old man?” Bambam shouted from the courtyard, “We were almost killed, all three of us!”

“Has it gotten worst?” Yushin asked, ignoring Bambam.

Mark nodded and said, “He was trying to eat us.”

Yushin was taken aback when he heard.

“I think he’s craving for blood the past weeks, which explained his constant unconsciousness,” Mark continued, “Should we feed him blood? I can go hunt.”

“Hunt?” Bambam asked. He managed to get a towel wrapped around his lower body and a towel over his shoulders.

“No, no, that won’t be necessary,” Yushin answered.

“But…” said Mark.

“Don’t worry, I’ve talked it over with a friend of mine, I think it is best that we seal up his bloodlust side.”

“How do we do that?” Bambam asked.

“Who did you talk to?” Mark asked.

“Um…” Yushin stuttered, “A great friend, who is a familiar to the Prince.”

“Yushin, who?” Mark growled.

Yushin gulped and answered, “The Supreme King of the Underworld, his older brother, Daebyeol.”

“Not him! He betrayed the Heaven and left it dead!” Mark growled, his Lynx features came out.

“He had no choice!” Yushin retorted.

Mark transformed into the Lynx. Yushin stood still with his head high, sternly on his decision. The Lynx growled one last time and turned away, and he left for the courtyard.

Bambam groaned staring at Mark walking away but turned and asked, “Yushin, Daebyeol, will he be able to seal it away?”

“I don’t think he will be able to seal it away for long, but hopefully it’ll be long enough for us to resurrect his god side to its full power.”

“And how long will that be?” Bambam asked.

Yushin took in a deep breath and said, “That will depend on the Supreme King Daebyeol’s power.”

Bambam sighed in defeat, “When is he coming? Cause the Prince is becoming more wild. He choked me and wanted to eat me! You should’ve seen his eyes when holding onto my throat.”

Yushin stood straight, sighed and said, “He is at the front gate.” Bambam’s eyes widen, Mark turned his head when he heard. “Go get the door,” Yushin ordered Bambam. Bambam rejected for he was still partially naked. However, Yushin threw him his own robe. Mark leered back to Yushin while Bambam ran to the front gate. “I know.” Yushin started, staring at Mark and continued, “It has been years, can’t you let it go? There are bigger goals to achieve–“

“He is the reason that the young master was killed–“

“It was not his fault, he was at complete neutrality to the war!”

“It was his younger brother! How could he stood still and let them killed him?” Mark snarled.

“He was not present–“

“But he saw! He was watching from the underworld. Many souls descended. He benefitted from the deaths! If it weren’t for the Queen who ate up the young Prince’s soul and carried him, and rebirth him…”

“I see the Great Black General is also here,” Daebyeol spoke when he entered the hallway. Mark scoffed and turned his head away, lying down between his front legs. Daebyeol then whispered, “So he chose a form of a Lynx this time?”

“His everyday day form is a cat,” Bambam whispered, making Daebyeol smile.

“Supreme King–“

“I told you, call me Jaejoong when I’m in the mortal realm.” Yushin bowed his head. “It goes well with my younger brother name. So how is he?” He tilted his head to the side to look at the legs sticking out and Yushin moved away to let him see Jaebum’s exhausted body lying about on the floor, “What happened?” His face turned grim with worries.

“They told me he had appeared again. This time wanting to eat the retainers. I just got back from hunting–“ Yushin looked over to his straw bag.

“What did you hunt?” Jaejoong asked, peaking at the bag.

“The Red Prince talked about the first meal, I think he wanted blood,” Bambam informed.

“Turtles?” Jaejoong asked, raising his eyebrows, “Are we going to feed my younger brother turtles and rabbits blood now? When will his power return if he drinks these smaller souls?” Jaejoong eyed Mark then Bambam and suggested, “You have a great Lynx and a Dragon here, why not feed them to him?” He joked, “That’s what he wanted in the first place,” he smirked.

Mark discretely turned his head to side-eyed him while Bambam mouthed to Yushin, “Is he serious?” Yushin shook his head and Jaejoong burst out laughing.

“Aigoo, It has been years since I can make these type of jokes,” He went to take a look at Jaebum. “Oh, please tell your door god to let me through next time. It was exhausting to convince him that I am Daebyeol.”

Yushin was perplexed when he saw it, “Supreme–Jaejoong-nim…” He tilted his head and gasped, forgetting what Jaejoong told him before and he continued in astonishment, “Supreme King, you’re wearing a black suit! Your hair is cut short!” He gasped again, now realizing Jaejoong’s whole ensemble, “It’s silver! Your hair is silver! Supreme King, you…you dress like a modern city man!”

Jaejoong side-eyed him, “Yes…, and yes…” he returned his gaze to Jaebum and informed, “I was at the front gate–well, I was in the mortal realm to visit a friend of mine, but I saw the Hanok village and decided to give Jaebum a visit. Mainly just wanted to see how he has been doing since I left him in the care of the Im family.” Jaejoong checked Jaebum’s eyes and limbs.

“Jaejoong-nim, the front gate is the access to the mortal realm. It is heavily guarded, only human can passed through, we tend to use the back-gate–“

“Ah~ is that so?” Jaejoong sighed after checking Jaebum’s full body. “How did mother encountered The Red Prince?” He murmured to himself, “It seemed like the dormant blood that Jaebum consumed when he was a baby came from him, and is now acting up.”

Yushin gasped, “Is it not because of the dream–“

“The dream was just that of a ritual to overtake his body. When Jaebum died, his god sides supposed to be resurrected but somehow The Red Prince took over.” Jaejoong explained.

“He cut himself.” Mark informed, now back to human form, “He cut himself with the sword when he had a look at it.”

Jaejoong looked at the sword and squinted, “Yushin, bring me the sword.” Yushin handed it over to him. He examined it and saw small words glowing when hitting the moonlights. He ran his finger lightly on the blade and smirked when it cut him and drank his blood when it dripped down on the blade. Mark jerked forward but Jaejoong gestured him to stand down. Jaejoong touched lightly on the blade again to let it drink his blood. “I see, you had a taste of a god’s blood and wanted more. Well…considered this as your first meal after hundred of years. Take as much as you can and remembered, I am The Supreme King of the Underworld, Daebyeol. Drink up and become my younger brother, The Supreme King of the Mortal World, Sobyeol’s most trusted servant.” He pulled his finger away and called for Yushin. “Yushin!” Yushin grabbed the sword and put it back into its case and it rattled. Yushin held it tightly for Jaejoong to inscribe on the sword; _“Here lies The Red Prince, the Supreme King of the Mortal World,_ Sobyeol’s _most trusted servant.”_ He wrote it his own blood as an indication that The Red Prince have promised to be a servant and bind to Jaebum, and he is not to freely roam without his master’s permission. Jaejoong’s inscription soaked into the case and became chains. It rattled, jolted out of Yushin’s hands for it was furious that it was deceived. It landed on the floor and would not stop rattling until Jaejoong spoke, “You were a deceiver, therefore now you must be deceived.”

The sword stopped and Jaejoong sighed and concluded, “Well, that was easy.” He grinned while Mark couldn’t stop staring at him and Jaejoong asked, “Well, aren’t you going to treat me some snack or tea?” Mark then scrambled to the kitchen to get him tea. Bambam went and get him some cake. “Yushin,” Jaejoong motioned for him to sit so he could tell him an important fact, “My little brother will be fine so long as I’m still alive,” he revealed.

“Your Highness!” Yushin went on his knees, “What will happen to you?”

Jaejoong took in a deep breath when he looked at his finger and answered, “Nothing, for now, I am at least a God…”

“Your Highness! The sword, is it poisonous?” Yushin asked.

“The sword is not poisonous but the blood inside the sword is,” Jaejoong revealed, staring at the sword. “That is The Red Prince, or more formally, The Red King of the Strix species, also known as vampires. He is of Royal blood, and royal blood of the vampire are poisonous to other beings–even to their own kind that is of lesser rank.” Jaejoong sighed and said, “The Red Prince disappeared many years ago before the war of Heaven and Valsia…so in a sword he hid.”

“Your highness, will there not be a cure?” Yushin asked.

“I don’t know about that but I do know that there is another being that can kill a Strix or any vampire.”

“What is it?” Mark asked, bringing the tea out. Bambam brought the snacks.

He continued to look at the cut on his finger, the blood is fighting hard to seep into his skin when his own were building up more cells to block it. “I don’t know. I just know that there is a species that can kill them, I recently read it in a book, not enough research to further understand,” he rested his temple onto the back of his hand and sighed again. “I wondered if the mortal has ointment to treat this rash.”

“Your Highness…” Yushin said.

“Let’s drink tea and eat cake for now. I will have to go back in a few minutes. When Jaebum wakes, part of his god power will return and you will have to explain what happened to him properly. He might not believe you initially…”

“I understood.” Yushin, Bambam, and Mark bowed.

Jaejoong gulped down the tea, got up and ready to leave until he looked out to the courtyard. “By the way, it seemed that a fox goddess has taken up resident as your neighbor.” He clicked his tongue and tilted his head toward the direction and suggested, “You should go and collect rent.”

Yushin bowed then escorted Jaejoong to the back-gate, a faster way for him to return to the Underworld.


	3. Princes and King Reaper

Jinyoung could not keep up with these endless nights. Night after night he had to fight these erroneous creatures roaming the streets looking for food.

He heaved as the blood that was soaking his clothes and splattered on his face emitted a nasty scent. Blood is blood, but there was different in codings from the pure-bloods to the half-bloods and from the half-bloods to the commons, to the erroneous creatures with their best genes stripped out. Jinyoung named these zombie-liked vampires as ‘vocivi’ out of pity.

He wiped away the splotch that was close to his lips. The blood reeked, burned his eyes. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

The Hunters were on to him, he would have to abandon his mission. Yet, a little bit more, just a little more time. He was getting closer to the boss of the gang. He turned and entered a dreary alley. The deeper he went, the narrower it got. He stopped when both of his shoulders touched the walls. And a hiss rang close to his ears. Jinyoung stroked the fur lining of his coat with calmness. Its footsteps came closer. Though it was light as a feather but to his sharp sense of hearings, nothing was light as a feather. The creature, a disoriented man, a deformed man scarred with what looks to be whiplashed. A bruised walking corpse was the best fit description. It smelt blood and it came, such was a mindless creature. Unable to control its thirst, unable to prevent itself from being slaughtered. Jinyoung let it sunk its teeth into his neck, let it took in a drop or two of his blood. Let it taste the blood of a Prince.

This poor creature was once a human, yet turned into a mindless creature unwillingly. Though it was transformed by a common, it was not a vampire. It lacked a functional brain to be called so. Its efficient genes were stripped by the master, leaving it only the worst that had no ways to take in even a drop of a vampire Prince’s blood.

As soon as that drop of blood touched its teeth, the teeth became brittle, broke. As soon as that blood touched the lips it sunk into the skin, into the veins, multiplying in a matter of nanoseconds, spreading throughout the body in few seconds, then soaked up whatever fluid was left in the body. The body recoiled, shrunk. Whatever life was left was sucked out. The Prince’s blood dried itself up and broke into small pieces of dust inside those veins.

“Yo.” The Reapers sensed deaths and they appeared to collect the souls.

The hunters gathered on the roofs of the residents. And more creatures came out for a chance to feed themselves of the sweet divine blood. If only a drop, if they could taste it, it does not matter if they die. It’s better to end their dreadful life with that divine blood.

“What are you doing alone on a clear blue moon night?” Jiyong, the Reaper asked.

“Taking care of business for you,” Jinyoung answered.

“Aww, thank you,” Jiyong grinned in gratitude, “Are there any way I can repay you for your kindness, Your Highness?” He chuckled, watching one creature grabbed a hold of Jinyoung’s shoulder and another pushing its competition away.

“No, I don’t like owing you Soul-eaters anything.”

“And we don’t like to be productive, do carry on,” Jiyong said.

Jinyoung whistled and his pet wolf stormed toward the echo of the sound searching for its master. The hunters sprinted forward when they saw the group of vampires appearing from adjacent alleys. Tonight would be a fruitful night.

The Reapers stood aside and waited. Jinyoung grabbed a hold of one creature’s neck and broke it with a tight grip. His pet wolf jumped and bit off the one hanging on his back. Bit another one while Jinyoung pulled out his sword. He thrust it through their bodies, linking three in one. He grunted, pulling out his sword and chopped another’s head off. The Reapers quickly caught all the souls escaping the area.

The boss of the erroneous’s pack, a common vampire appeared. He too wanted those drips of blood. A fool not knowing death is coming to him. He summoned his pack of common fiend to aid him, with the promise that they would share the delicacy when done.

The hunters do want to catch the Royal Prince but they were outnumbered by the lower ranks of vampires. More commons were coming out thirsting for blood, the sweet scent traveled fast.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue seeing duplicates, he cleared away the erroneous, now came the commons. He could almost spot the real leader in the crowd. Jinyoung inhaled and smelt his blood, it was a shocking to him, as it was not a commoner. It was a half-blood noble. How dared he?

He stood and watched with a smug face undermining the power of a Royal Prince. He thought this would be an easy, breezy catch. So long as he has a large population of minions to do the dirty works for him. He chuckled uncontrollably at the thought of killing a prince, he was going to really kill a prince. He would be the youngest noble to kill a prince, and would get ownership of his estates, his people, his blood–

“Boo,” Taec whispered in this noble idiot’s ears with a tight grip on the boy’s neck. “My, aren’t you courageous?” Taec’s nails slowly poke through the boy’s skin. He gasped with his mouth opened and wondered why he couldn't break free. “His highness is too easy on you.” His blood ran out when Taec cut opened his neck with his bare hand. The boy gritted his teeth and tears fell. He didn’t wish for death.

“If you kill me! My father–“ he croaked.

“Your father is dead!” Taec hissed, “His blood was sucked out by our Prince earlier today, his flesh was fed to the vultures and bones were given to the wolf to play with and you are next.”

The boy was in frantic when he saw the image of himself killing the prince but was brought back to reality by Jiyong’s voice, “He is half dead, would you mind?” Jiyong asked with a grin, “I love these hapless souls, let me.” He caressed the boy’s face.

Taec glared at him, he would not hand anybody to anyone unless his Master ordered.

“You are going to kill him, why not just let me have him,” Jiyong tried to reason with him.

“Get your own,” Jinyoung said, pushing Jiyong away. He then caressed the boy’s pitiful face before leaning into his neck, his fangs came out and he sunk them into his skin. He had a very tired night, this source of energy would rejuvenate him.

––•••––

While his older brother was out to clean up the streets of the latest group of vocivi, Youngjae had an encountering with a death cherub, the one who causes mischief to the city of Novanox for the past months.

“Young Prince, how about you let me live and I’ll let you have whatever your desire.” The Death Cherub attempted to bargain, but he met Prince Youngjae who’s known to be crueler than his older brother.

“I don’t panhandle. I get whatever I desired anyway I want,” Younjae responded, his hand in his pocket while whistling the Death Cherub’s song.

The Death Cherub laughed and said, “Oh, what an idiot! I have an army! Don’t you want an army?”

“What use of an army if they’re all brain dead?” He replied, dropping his weapon– a fish spine chain with a spear at the end. “Now, tell me what you desired so I can fulfill it for you after I drink your blood and destroy your soul?”

The Death Cherub snickered nervously, “Young Prince, how about I give you the blood of The Red Prince? Aren’t you Strix looking for him?”

Youngjae sighed, he pulled his chain back. The Death Cherub smiled when he saw him reverting his weapon, but when he heard Youngjae said lightly, “Die.” He screeched and turned to run but was caught immediately by Youngjae’s pet werewolf. The wolf broke its neck and bit it off, he crushed its skull and attempted to eat it. Youngjae patted its head. “Chansung, don’t drink it, his blood is contaminated.” Chansung obediently listened. “I think that’s the last of them? I hoped.” He said to himself while overlooking the sky, “I wondered if Jinyoung finished his task. Well, night is almost over, we have to return home. Chansung.” He called for the wolf to follow him.

“So that is the cruel young Prince of the House of Cavannus?” The little brother asked.

“That is him. And his pet wolf, the only one in Novanox that can transform into a man.” The older brother answered. The pair of brothers, Yugyeom and Jackson are from the House of Rexauri, King of Hunters. Just as vampires has their hierarchy, so does the hunters. And members of the House of Rexauri does not hunt low ranked vampires. Their target had always been the high Nobles and Royal. And they have existed since the age of The First Vampire. Furthermore, they kept to themselves for centuries that the lower-ranked hunters might not know of their existence.

“Well, well, well… I smell death cherub and two Princes of Rexauri…” Jiyong greeted them with a smile, “Fancy seeing you two here. What bring the two young Princes of Rexauri out on a full blue moon night like this? Oh, do you mind if I–“ he glanced over at the death cherub’s soul, still stuck in its decapitated body.

Yugyeom smirked and said, “Go head, but I thought you Reapers only eat vampire’s soul?”

“Oh, we eat all souls that we deemed as great and powerful, particularly beasts owned by powerful royals like death cherubs, and especially old age species like vampires and…hunters.” Jiyong smiled wickedly at the two.

Jackson raised his chin and smirked lightly, “Did you know, the House of Rexauri has a special type of ability that even vampire killed themselves over and over again just to obtain it?”

Jiyong asked, “What is that special power if you don’t mind this lowly asking, Your Highness?”

“The ability to kill Reapers,” Jackson answered coldly.

Jiyong laughed and responded, “Well, I hoped that I haven’t offended the two Princes of Rexauri in any way, I still wish to eat more souls in the future.”

“Well, that death cherub is of no use to us, go head.” Jackson tilted his head over the cherub and gave the permission.

––•••––

The High Chorus sang the melody of peaceful resting when the High Lord of the Council of Noblesse passed. He was speculated to be more than 7 centuries old. He died a natural death, a privilege for vampires. The Death Angels outside the Cathedral’s entrance were waiting for his soul to bid his last farewell with his family and the Councils to end before escorting him to Purgatory. Blood still warmth in his body would be given out to the guests to drink, as a small piece of token for the past centuries with him.

Jinyoung took a sniff of the rich dark blood in his cup, “Such a pity, more of our kind are leaving this world.”

Youngjae shook the cup lightly to let the blood swirled, he sighed and responded, “Father said since the last war, the last treaty signed was to prevent us from outliving the Reapers and other species, so none are allowed to live up to 10 centuries.”

Jinyoung took a sip and drink the blood while Youngjae hesitated for fear of blood contamination, but had to drink it out of respect and almost all eyes were secretly watching them.

“Yesterday, did you feel the barrier broke?” Jinyoung asked.

“The death cherub asked me if I wanted The Red Prince’s blood,” Youngjae responded, giving Jinyoung a quick glance.

Jinyoung stared ahead at the guests coming up to the High Lord’s coffin to give him a kiss, a last farewell and he whispered, “We’ll talk when we get home.” Youngjae nodded, gulping down the aftertaste.

Jaejoong was invited by Priest Benedict to overlook the funeral, but he was not allowed to be presented in front of the guests. He sat in the confessional and watched each and every guest. He could tell their life expectancy and how they would die. Vampires may live up to centuries old and have great powers, but they were still mortal. Normal rank could live up to at most 2-3 centuries but nobles and royals could live up to 10 centuries. They would live forever if it weren’t for the sacrificing of Heaven. He watched carefully the five hundred guests there and noticed a few lingering souls refusing to leave and still attached to their dead bodies. He smirked and sighed, wishing so badly for Jaebum to regain his power. Jaejoong had been looking after the Underworld and the Mortal World in the absent of his younger brother and it was a very tiresome task. Particularly when the lingering souls are of Nobles in Valsia. One, they refused to leave. Two, their family were the one that helped them stay. Fighting them would be fighting the whole clan. It was these type of mortals that he created the group of Reapers, to let them roam the Mortal World and eating up souls as much as they could. But his plan was obstructed by the last treaty, no Reapers are allowed to eat the souls of centuries old Nobles or Royals.

“Why are you so lenient to these mortals?” Jiyong asked, sitting as the penitent in the next compartment.

“You should ask why I am lenient to you,” Jaejoong responded.

Jiyong crossed his legs, sighed and said, “You don’t understand the harsh job of a Reaper.”

“You are the King Reaper, your job is to eat lingering souls of the greats in the Mortal World, and yet here I see five members of the Councils with dead souls, you want to explain to me how this came about?”

“Eh…We’re short on staff.” Jiyong answered.

Jaejoong looked at him with disapproval.

Jiyong smiled. He found the Supreme King of the Underworld the most amusing in all Gods. “You know, us Reapers can’t freely eat the Nobles and Royals souls, but you, on the other hand, can very well take them as you wished. You have a book of name, ages, life expectancy and the ways they should die depend on their past sins–“

“What’s in the Mortal World belongs to my little brother, I can only do so much but it’s still out of my reach. I can implant Reapers and monsters to get rid of what’s not supposed to be living and lurking in The Mortal World, but I can not use my own power to take them. Do you understand?”

Jiyong nodded, “So how do you supposed I go about to eat those lingering souls?”

“Not at the funeral, The High Lord is already dead, suddenly the other five council members falling would be suspicious and create chaos. Lingering souls love to roam around at night time while their bodies are put into hibernation. But beware, their family will put up traps for you.”

Jiyong nodded and left. The soul of the High Lord came in for a penance session.

“Your Majesty, It is an honor to have you overlooking my funeral.” He croaked.

“It is my pleasure, High Lord Abel. The past centuries you have done a wonderful job in keeping The Mortal World in balance for my younger brother.” Jaejoong responded.

High Lord Abel gasped and asked, “Your younger brother, Supreme King of the Mortal World, where is he?”

Jaejoong smiled with a tiny smirk, “He is no longer in the Mortal World.”

“Then who is taking care of The Mortal World?”

“It is I…”

High Lord Abel had an epiphany and sighed. “So it was you, who created and sent the Reapers…”

“Yes, it is I…High Lord Abel, do not worry, you were a just mortal. You will be escorted to Purgatory after you leave the Cathedral’s doors.”

“What about the five council members out there? They were my best friends, each one of them dies while I lived on and on. When the first one died, I cried so hard but my family found a shaman who promised us on the resurrection of these mortals. I helped…What will become of me for committing a crime?”

Jaejoong smiled and said, “You are paying penance with the Supreme King of the Underworld, what will become of you, I will have to talk it over with my ten Shiwang. However, do not worry, as I’ve said, you were a just mortal…The Shiwang will be lenient.”

High Lord Abel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The Death Angels were waiting for him outside, he knew it was time to leave.


	4. The Fox Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologized for the long wait. This is a special story so I don't want to rush it and its actually pretty hard to rush it. I will take my time with this story so you will probably see it being updated once a month or two months.
> 
> Hopes you enjoy ~~

 

The day-wind passed by. Jaebum was sleeping on a rock slab and he was awoken by the wind and the sounds of birds chirping. When he opened his eyes, he saw the clear blue sky and flocks of birds flying in formation in the sky. There was a flute sound in the background that goes well with the howling of the wind. When he sat up, he saw a picturesque view of the mountain ranges surrounding the area. And the edge of the ground immediately told him that he’s on top of a mountain. How he got here, he had no idea. He was curious when he saw the ranges of mountain peaks, he walked towards the cliff and looked down to see only clouds. He realized that he’s far up on a mountain peak, he should be panicking, yet the serenity of the place put him at peace. When he looked around he saw a medium sized round stone slab that acted as a table with four stone stools on its sides. There was the road leading to a pair of wooden doors and next to it was the mountain stairs. He looked up the stairs and saw it spiraled around the peak and ended at a large pavilion.  
  


Jaebum turned back to the cliff and saw the puffed clouds separating but the view of the ground was nowhere to be seen. He turned back and saw on the stone table, a golden bronze kettle and some cups. Curious, he went to observe them. The golden bronze kettle had dragons etched on them, and so do the cups. An unfinished baduk (Go/Weiqi) game was laid about. He wondered where he was and how he got there and who were there playing baduk. The kettle was heavy, he opened the lid and out came a wonderful strong whiff of wine. Curious on how it tasted, he pour out on a cup and drank it. It was so good that he had another cup, pretty soon he settled on the stone chair and observed the unfinished game of baduk while drinking the wine. The game looked interesting, and since no one was around, and since he sat on the black side, he put in his own move to block what he deemed the white side’s move.  
  


 Although the wine was great, it would be better if there were some snacks around. Jaebum looked around and saw a peach tree. He put the wine cup down and attempted to pick one. It was too high so he climbed up. When he got up to the biggest branch, he looked down and saw the roof of the traditional village that was supposed to be his house. It was stunning, the view from up there. He then eyed the biggest peach sitting in front of him, although a tiny bit far out of his reach. Jaebum was enchanted by the peach so much so that he risked it and reached out, the moment he grabbed and broke the peach off its branch, the tree shook and he grabbed onto the branch for his life. His heart beat rapidly and the picturesque view suddenly turned blurry. Everything was blurred and spiraling out of control, his hand achingly held on to the branch but the sweat from his hand was loosening up his grip. His heart ache badly, he felt needles pricking, probing him.  
  


The peach was still in his hand, greedy he refused to let it go. His hand then completely slipped and he felt himself rushing through the wind as he fall. Strangely, it was a nice breeze until the pricking of his heart became more intense that he broke into his consciousness. He woke up with a loud gasp before falling back down frozen. In his eyes was a beautiful woman with a coy smile and he could felt his heart being clutched by her nails, yet he could do nothing.  
  


The woman whispered as she slowly observing his qi, “One more heart, and I could become human–“ She suddenly screeched, let go of his heart and jumped to the ceiling when Huli entered the room, “Who?” She shouted with her black nine tails out.  
  


Huli did not say a word, but she was furious and sad that her own kind turned out this way. She could not fathom to see another nine-tailed fox being disrespectful and for the greed of becoming human, willing to kill other humans. As the Queen of foxes, she has to correct their wrong. Huli let her white hair flow down to the ground as she transforms into the Queen. She did not have to pull out her nine tails but her aura was enough to have the Black Nine-tailed fox cowered in fear.  
  


“Your Majesty!” Said the black nine-tails. She went on her knees and pleaded for mercy, “I want to become human. I only need one more heart–“  
  


“A heart is a life!” Huli said sternly, “For each life that you took, you are to be damned for that many years!”  
  


“Bitch!” The Black Nine-tailed responded with her claws out, “So what if you’re the Queen? Because of your marriage to the Supreme King of the Mortal World that our fox species were forbidden to eat human for centuries that we’re now almost wiped out!”  
  


“Those foxes have became human after they died.” Huli informed her, “It is the course of life!”  
  


The Black Nine-tailed screeched before storming straight at Jaebum’s frozen body. Huli’s large tails grabbed her mid-air.  
  


“You wished for death? I will grant it,” Huli said with her tail tightened around her neck. The Black Nine-Tailed had her tails extended, reaching out to Huli. Huli took in a deep breath then let out a gust of fire, burning all of her tails before letting her go. The Black Nine-Tailed transformed back into a baby fox and ran.  
  


Before the fire could spread out, Huli sucked them all back in before withdrawing her tails. She then went over to Jaebum and laid besides him. She gazed lovingly at him. Huli smiled while observing his face, running her fingers delicately along his jawline, “Seobang…you’re finally back,” she whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
  


Jaebum regained his consciousness and opened his eyes. When he saw Huli smiling shyly while gazing into his eyes he backed up in shock, “Who are you?” he asked.  
  


Huli with her demure smile, grabbed the peach out of his hand. “Thank you for the reward,” she said before getting up and left, leaving him confused, screaming for Yushin.  
  


––•••––  
  


It was very late at night, but Yushin had to sat Jaebum down and poured out tea for him. Jaebum was recommended to fan himself as Yushin attempted to tell him a story. Even though Yushin knew that he would not believe everything he said, but maybe with calm mind and calm heart he could get some through.  
  


“Why are we talking so late at night? Why didn’t you call the cops for intruders?” He changed the subject to Huli, because that was the only thing that matter at the moment.  
  


“Sir, that was our neighbor.” Yushin answered.  
  


“So? She intruded my room. She was smiling at me, god knows what she did to me while I was sleeping–“  
  


“Sir, I can guaranteed you that she didn’t do anything to you, and even if she did, it wouldn’t even be matter at this point.”  
  


“What does that mean?” Jaebum asked for clarification.  
  


“What that means is, she is one of the employee here.” Yushin made that up right off the bat, and the Cat meowed in disapproval.  
  


“Why is the cat up? Do cat sleep?” He asked glancing over at the Cat. The Cat meowed.  
  


“Does this cat understand what I’m saying?” he turned back to Yushin.  
  


“He does.” Yushin answered straightforwardly.  
  


“Wait… please don’t tell me the cat talks too.” Jaebum rubbed his forehead.  
  


“Not only the cat can talk, but the snake too.” Yushin answered straightforwardly.  
  


Jaebum laughed, “Crazy, I’m going crazy, and you’re also crazy!”  
  


Yushin kept his indifference gaze at Jaebum.  
  


“Sir, I know it’s hard to take in…”  
  


“You just said, I am the Supreme King of the Mortal World that was possessed by a thousand years old Vampire… you’re saying its hard to take in?” Jaebum laughed again, “And the cat and the snake supposed to talk and understand me? What’s next? Oh wait… if I’m Sobyeol, where’s my older brother Daebyeol?”  
  


“He’s currently resting in the Underworld.”  
  


Jaebum cracked and could not stop laughing, “Yushin, Yushin, you should be a writer!”  
  


“Sir.”  
  


“Possessed by a 1000 years old vampire,” he repeated while cracking up, “Supreme King of the Mortal World, talking cat and snake, nine-tailed fox lusting over my heart!” He laughed even louder.  
  


Yushin discretely poured out a cup of a special wine and let him drink to calm himself.  
  


After Jaebum drank it he felt a bit drowsy. He yawned and Yushin continued the story. Jaebum rested his head on his hand while listening to Yushin’s story with his eyes slowly drooping. When Jaebum fell back into a deep sleep, Yushin sighed before stopping.  
  


As soon as Jaebum sleeps, the cat transformed into his human self.  
  


“What are we going to do? We can’t keep him in the house forever,” Mark said, “The house is also not even safe if that black nine-tailed came in so easily.”  
  


“He will have to accept it, sooner or later,” Yushin responded, “tomorrow, I will send him out on an errand–“  
  


“No, he hasn’t fully recover his strength yet!” Mark retorted.  
  


“But we do not have time. We have to let him see it for himself.”  
  


Mark slammed his hand on the table in front of Yushin and glared at him with clenched jaws, “And what will your punishment be if His Highness is hurt again?”  
  


“He won’t be, if the Black General escort him on his errand,” Yushin hinted at Mark.  
  


Mark gulped and responded, “I am useless as a cat!”  
  


“Not if the snake comes along,” Yushin said calmly.  
  


“I am so not going!” Bambam hissed.  
  


“I thought you were sleeping?” Yushin asked.  
  


“I was meditating!”  
  


“Tonight, I’ll prepared the both of you for tomorrow’s errand. Hopefully, tomorrow there won’t be any much yogwe in the day.” Yushin concluded.  
  


Mark furrowed his brows at him before turning back into his cat form and left for the Kitchen.  
  


“You don’t want to hear what my plan is?” Yushin asked.  
  


“I already know!” Mark growled.  
  


––•••––  
  


Novanox, Valsia.  
  


House of Cavannus’s Garden of Mazes.  
  


Youngjae stood in the maze with a glass box at his feet while Chansung roamed wild in his werewolf form. He looked up to the dead sky and counted each scream he heard.  
  


“Ten…” He murmured.  
  


“Yo!” Jiyong appeared on top of a maze.  
  


“What are you doing here, King Reaper?” Youngjae asked, mentally counting each scream that continued.  
  


“You have a very fruitful night?” Jiyong asked.  
  


Youngjae glanced at him, “And you?”  
  


“Oh, amazing night!” Jiyong chuckled.  
  


Young extended out his hand at Jiyong, “My end of the bargain?”  
  


Jiyong took out a key and before handling it to him, he taunted him, “I heard that the young Prince of the House of Cavannus is a cruel one. I never believed it, but tonight, I believed it.”  
  


Youngjae turned his head to stare into Jiyong’s eyes. He let Jiyong see his dark blue eyes, “King Reaper, don’t test my patience.” He warned.  
  


“Ooh…” Jiyong taunted, but dropped the key onto his palm, “But Your Highness, what will the Council do once they found out that it is you that helped me caught these dead souls?”  
  


Youngjae smirked, “Mind your own business, King Reaper. Go back to your King and take your rewards.” He made a whistle for Chansung to come back to him.  
  


Chansung came back with the head of a mysterious man. His soul was still attached. Youngjae cocked his head to the glass box to signal Chansung to let his soul drop in.  
  


“That’s the last?” Jiyong asked.  
  


“Should be.” Youngjae replied, he looked at Chansung for confirmation and Chansung growled.  
  


“Then I will bid you farewell and good luck on finding your Master.”  
  


As soon as Jiyong left, Youngjae snapped his fingers for Chansung to follow him deeper into the maze. The Council will be on to him once they find out about his deed, and for this he has to leave Valsia and go to the Mortal realm. Deep in the Cavannus’s Maze Garden, there is an entrance to the Mortal world, but you’d need a special key to open the gate. The keys were given out years ago to all the royal houses of all species, but from the day of Sobyeol’s disappearance, all were confiscated by Daebyeol.  
  
––•••––  
  


Jaebum woke up to the sound of the rooster cry and felt a surge of energy running through him. He felt much more invigorated, he jumped right off his bed and came out to the courtyard to stretch.  
  


“The past weeks have been so painful!” He groaned, “So glad I got my body back.” He cracked his head to the sides then jumped when he saw a pair of big eyes staring intensely at him. Her hair was black and long. She was resting her chin on the balustrade from the house across from his quarter. Jaebum walked toward the wall of her house and her eyes followed, “Hey! Are you new here?”  
  


She nodded.  
  


“What’s your name?” He asked.  
  


“H-H-Huli!” she stuttered. Huli was actually keeping watch of his sleeping quarter every night.  
  


It seemed as Jaebum had forgotten about Huli from last night, and that made her a bit angry.  
  


She was suddenly ticked and shouted at him, “You bad guy!” before running back into her house.  
  


Jaebum scratched his neck with befuddlement before shrugging, returning to the main quarter to see Yushin.  
  


“Yushin!” He called, entering the living room. He saw no one but the room looked very eerie. He was sure that it was not their living room. It was gloomy, dark and the walls were rusted. There was only one table in the middle of the house and the floor too was moving, “YUSHIN!”  
  


“Shh!”  
  


“WHAT THE!” Jaebum jumped when Yushin appeared by his side, “When did you changed the decor?”  
  


“It wasn’t I, who changed it.” Yushin whispered.  
  


Jaebum scoffed, “Come on–“  
  


“Shh.” Yushin hushed him again, “Don’t speak, if you must, speak very quietly, do not disturb anyone here.”  
  


“Who?” Jaebum whispered.  
  


Yushin pointed him over to the corner. There was a woman in a white hanbok, bowing to an alter.  
  


“Who’s that?” Jaebum asked again.  
  


“Somebody in need of help.” Yushin answered.  
  


Jaebum narrowed his eyes before reluctantly making his way over to the lady, “Lady?, Lady? Do you need any help?” He tapped on her shoulder. She was chanting an incantation and didn’t pay any attention to him. He looked back at Yushin but he was not there. He turned back to the lady and once again grabbed her shoulder. He pulled away immediately when he felt the iciness of her skin. When he looked at his numbed hand he saw flakes of ice seeping into his skin. He looked back up and the woman was staring at him. His heart raced when he saw her, blanked face, no features. A blank flat face. She has no eyes, no nose, no ears, no lips, yet the chanting continue.  
  


Jaebum wanted to shout, but no words could come out. He hastily backed up as the woman crawled forward begging, “my eyes…no nose…my ears…my lips, give them back to me…give them back to me…” and she repeated it, and then she caught his ankles and he fell, “GIVE THEM BACK TO ME!” She howled, crawling onto his body.  
  


“That is enough!” Yushin shouted, brushing away the enchantment with a pujok ( paper talisman ). He paused the no face woman with another.  
  


Jaebum panted, staring at the woman with immense curiosity.  
  


“Your Highness!” Yushin called.  
  


“What magical trick is this?” He asked, pushing her off of him, “Ah!” he looked at his aching hand that has turned into ice.  
  


Yushin wrapped a silk talisman around his hand to keep the ice from spreading.    
  


“What did you do?” Jaebum asked, “Shouldn’t I be going to the hospital–“  
  


“Your Highness, these things could not be cured by human.”  
  


“Are we still going on about that story from last night?” Jaebum smirked.  
  


“If you don’t want to lose your hand, then you have to listen carefully.” Yushin said sternly, “Yogwe has found you, and they will not rest until they can get a taste of your soul, meat and bones. The traditional village can no longer protect you, the barriers are getting weaker. In the future, I won’t be here to protect you. So you must learn to fight them  yourselves.”  
  


Jaebum stared into Yushin’s eyes and scoffed lightly, “Yushin. Don’t you think it’s enough? For the past weeks I’ve been like a dead person, here I am wide awake and you still want to play this joke? How old are you?”  Jaebum got up and was ready to leave until Yushin begged for him to listen.  
  


“Your Highness! Just once! Just once…after this, you can choose to not believe it, but please! Do as I say today.”  
  


Jaebum was reluctant, but he was also interested in what game this old man have thought of. He turned back and saw Yushin on his knees, “What is it?”  
  


Yushin looked up in shock, he then bowed and got up, “Your Highness, that woman lost her facial features. She has haunted the village for many years. I have kept her outside, but since few weeks ago she found a way in. A soul could not enter the Underworld if it looses any features on its body…”  
  


“So you want me to find her features?” Jaebum asked.  
  


“Yes! Your highness is very clever!”  
  


“Save it! If what you said is not true, I’m leaving this place.” He made his end of the deal.  
  


Yushin bowed in agreement and proceeded to give him the instruction on how to search for the features.

 

 


End file.
